Pecado
by ZeKRom97
Summary: "Si dios me diera la oportunidad de rencarnar y estar junto contigo, seria muy feliz, así podríamos tener una vida alegre y porque no? una familia, hijos, un hogar, pero le suplicaría que ya no se repita esta historia, que ya no se repita este…pecado"


Hola amigos, este es mi primer mi fanfic que hago y así espero que les agrade y ya saben que acepto criticas contractivas/destructivas jejeje :3, consejos ,etc.

Como podría ser posible?, su mejor amigo desde que ella tenia memoria estaba sin vida, ella estaba aterrorizada pero era algo irónico ya que ella fue la que la arrebato la vida brutalmente pero lo mas curioso y una gran pregunta era ¿Por qué lo hizo?, la respuesta era simple, amor.

*Flashback* (2 meses atrás)

Estaban ambos chicos en el instituto, mas específicamente en los casilleros, la chica estaba hablando sobre lo asombroso que era Len Kagamine, y el chico como de costumbre estaba sin importarle la platica de la chica ya que todos los días era sobre el mismo tema, Len esto Len lo otro, supuestamente era el chico mas popular y guapo del instituto aunque la verdad ni el muchacho ni los demás chicos de la escuela le veían lo interesante.

-ahhhh, como quisiera ser la novia de de Len- argumento la chica con la mirada en las nubes

-por un día podemos hablar de algo mas que Len Kagamine y sus "maravillosas anécdotas"-comento el peliazul.

-ahhhhh, pero es que no hay tema mas interesante para mi- dijo la chica muy emocionada

-vamos Tei, no se por qué aun sigues persiguiéndolo si nunca te hará caso- Dijo el chico

-si pero mientras él no tenga novia aun tengo una esperanza, además no se por qué lo dices Mikuo – Tei no perdió el tiempo en defender a su amor platónico

-si pero seamos sinceros cuales son las posibilidades que él se fije en ti- dijo Mikuo un poco mas serio esta vez

-arrrggggg, ha veces me sacas de quicio Mikuo!- la chica tras decir esto azoto su casillero con fuerza haciendo que todos los demás pusieran su vista en ambos algo que a Tei no le importo y camino hacia su salón de clases al escuchar el timbre

-no….espera… yo solo- dijo Mikuo pero sus palabras ya no le importaban a Tei.

*Fin Flashback*

La chica tras tener ese recuerdo abrazo el cuerpo sin vida, llorando como una niña en su pecho

-lo siento Mikuo, lo siento mucho - dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos a punto de volver a llegar al llanto de nuevo.

*Flashback* (1 mes atrás)

En la sala de la casa casa Sukone

-dime Mikuo, a ti quien te gusta?- pregunto Tei muy emocionada por saber el gran amor de su amigo

-lo siento no puedo decírtelo- dijo Mikuo muy triste cosa que le extrañaba a la chica

-oh vamos, acaso no confías en mi?- le pregunto con ojos de cachorro cosa que le encantaba al chico pues sabia que pocas cosas resistían ante esos ojos de su amiga.

El chico dudoso vio a la chica pensando si decirle o no ya que era ella la chica a quien él le gustaba pero como podía decirle que la amaba desde la niñez?, pero y si arruinaba su amistad?, eso era algo que Mikuo no quería que pasara pero tampoco podía ya resistir este sentimiento atormentándolo.

-pero si te digo prometes que nada cambiara entre nosotros?- pregunto dudoso

-claro, por que debería de cambiar?-dijo Tei

Tras esas palabras el chico suspiro muy nervioso pero con unas intensas ganas de decirle el amor que le tenia a ella durante muchos años.

-muy bien….la chica que me g-gusta-dijo Mikuo muy nervioso

-si?-pregunto inocentemente Tei

-e-e-eres t-tu-respondió el chico rojo como un tomate y muy nervioso

Tei al oír esas palabras se quedo atónita, pero no sabia por que al oír esas palabras sintió mucho enojo

-eso no es posible-comento la chica

Sino hasta que el chico unió sus labios con los de ella, eso la sorprendió un poco ya que Mikuo nunca había actuado así con nadie, pero inmediatamente se separo para soltarle una gran bofetada al chico.

-Tei de verdad yo te amo- dijo Mikuo aun con la cara volteada

-CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!- dijo la chica muy enfadada

-pero...- hablo Mikuo

-LARGATE DE MI CASA!- resonó la voz por toda la sala

Mikuo al sentir la ira de su amiga se resigno agarro su mochila y volvió a dirigirle la palabra

-mañana te veo en la escuela?- pregunto el aun con ilusiones pero su tristeza aun relucía

-ambos sabemos que eso no pasara- contesto la chica muy fríamente y con lagrimas en los ojos

Al salir Mikuo, Tei cerro la puerta con llave y lentamente deslizándose hacia el suelo abrazando sus piernas y llorando a cantaros y con gritos desgarradores

*Fin flashback*

Al recordar escena similar a la que el chica estaba llorando pero el motivo era el mismo…..Mikuo Hatsune, era algo irónico de verdad, tras ese acto ella coloca a su amado recostándolo a su lado apuntándose a la garganta con la misma arma con la que le robo la vida como si fuera un monstruo, en unos momentos estaría con su amado.

*Flashback* (1 semana atrás)

Muchas cosas habían cambiado después de aquel día, Tei era mucho mas fría e insensible con Mikuo, lo que a sus padres y amigos les causaba mucha rareza, otra cosa que habían cambiado era que por fin Tei logro salir con Len, aunque a escondidas ella lloraba por no tener un hombro en el cual sustentarse, otra cosa que había cambiado es que a la falta de amistad con Tei, Mikuo se vio obligado a buscar nuevas amistades algo que no le agrado a Tei, pero algo que ella sintió que le partió el corazón fue presenciar cuando esa chica…..esa chica que nunca pensó que odiaría tan grandemente, la chica que se lo arrebato, ella era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Miku Hatsune, Mikuo al intentar olvidarse de Tei acepto esta con ella.

Al llegar Tei y Len, ella se encontró con una imagen muy dura, eran Miku y Mikuo besándose, algo que en la adolescencia era normal ¿no?

Al ver entrar a Len y en especial a Tei bajo la mirada, Miku al observar el acto de su novio se enojo bastante que agarro su mochila y se acercó detenidamente a Tei.

-puedo hablar contigo a solas?- pregunto Miku en una forma muy fria

-ok- fue lo único que respondió la peli-plateado.

Al llegar a un aula vacía comenzó a hablar Miku.

-no sé que es lo que tengas con mi novio pero te pido que te alejes de el entiendes?- replico una furiosa Miku

-no sé de que estes hablando-argumento Tei

-crees que no sé que Mikuo estaba enamorado de ti?, dime de verdad estabas enamorada de Len como para darme a Mikuo en bandeja de plata?- esas palabras fueron duras para Tei ya que ella descubrió que a quien de verdad amaba no era a Len sino a Mikuo.

-CALLATE! POR FAVOR CALLATE!-grito Tei

-porqué?, perdiste tu oportunidad con Mikuo ahora es mi turno y el de el de ser felices- contesto Miku muy indiferente

Esas eran unas palabras muy frías para Tei, el futuro de Mikuo se formaría sin ella, ella no quería que eso pasara, aun si era matar al mismo Mikuo Hatsune. Tras esas palabras Tei salió corriendo a toda velocidad llorando pero con un poco de sonrisa psicópata en su rostro.

*Fin flashback*

En pocos momentos su dolor estaba por acabar y con ellos un gran amor, cuando empujo fuertemente el cuchillo a su garganta sintió como el frio metal se adhería a su cuerpo para arrebatarle la vida, pero a ella no le importaba ya que pronto se reuniría con su amado.

-Mikuo, espérame por favor- dijo la chica con un tono de alegría en ella y recordando lo ultimo de su vida

*Flashback* (Hace 1 hora)

Tei se dirigía a casa de Mikuo pues hace 2 días habían acordado que saldrían de paseo. Al llegar a su hogar, Mikuo se quedo muy sorprendido no era para menos si Tei se había arreglado muy bien ya que a Mikuo se la hacia muy sexy.

-estas listo?-decía Tei con una sonrisa

-claro- afirmo Mikuo

-pues vamos- llego a decir Tei

Tras caminar por un parque muy extenso ambos se dieron cuenta que el cielo se estaba tornando un tono gris lo que avisaba la llegada de una tormenta por lo mismo que decidieron correr hasta la casa de Tei, ya que era la mas cercana. Pero aun faltaban 60 metros y la lluvia los había alcanzado, cuando Mikuo planeaba correr mas rápido sintió que una manto lo detuvo. Al voltear vio que era Tei pero algo en ella le daba mala espina a el peli-azul.

-que pasa?-pregunto el chico

-adiós Mikuo- dijo Tei al encajar un cuchillo de 10 cm de largo. Mikuo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, para el eso era algo irreal, pero para su mala suerte era muy real.

-po-por q-que?-dijo el peli-azul arrollándose y tocando donde la arma blanca lo había traspasado.

-porque? Yo te diré porque!-dijo la chica Sukone encajando otra vez la arma pero ahora esta vez en la espalda mientras oía otro quejido del chico –porque simplemente me ibas a olvidar!-grito la chica.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto el Hatsune

-a que simplemente te ibas a ir con la maldita de Miku y a mi me ibas a dejar sola!- grito volviéndolo a apuñalar.

-¡NO SEAS TONTA!, yo no te cambiaria por nadie!- grito Mikuo

Tras escuchar eso Tei se quedo paralizada, sino hasta que vio a Mikuo vomitar demasiada sangre hay fue cuando Tei reacciono.

-¡MIKUO!-tiro el cuchillo y corrió hacia el viendo su estado de gravedad

-llamare a una ambulancia- dijo desesperada

-no….ya no creo poderme salvar pero recuerda esto Tei Sukone "Te amo"-dijo Mikuo con su ultimo aliento pero con una gran sonrisa

Al ver a su amado sin vida entre sus brazos solo pudo sonreír y decir –yo también te amo Mikuo Hatsune- igualmente sonriendo

*Fin flashback*

Ella estaba hay agonizando junto con su verdadero amor, viéndolo pues sabría que pronto se reuniría con el en el mas allá.

"Si dios me diera la oportunidad de rencarnar y estar junto contigo, seria muy feliz, así podríamos tener una vida alegre y porque no? una familia, hijos, un hogar, pero le suplicaría que ya no se repita esta historia, que ya no se repita este…pecado"

Fin.

Awwww, no se a ustedes pero a mi me encanto, pero aquí quienes me importan son ustedes, déjenme su comentario y si se puede consejos de sobre como mejorar, se los agradecería mucho. Pues aquí me despido y cuídense. XP


End file.
